Yu Yu Hakusho EMail Survey
by darkest demon child
Summary: rated for language and some pervertedness. Yet another email survey fic where yyh characters answer the same questions that you have when you fill out those surveys that fill up your inboxes. First of the Anime E-mail survey series. Contains yaoi!
1. Yusuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own this idea!!!! TT  
  
Summary: Yeah, I know you've probably read a million of these kinds of fics but that's ok! Cus now you get to here my versions in my E-mail Survey Series!!!! and of course this series will span over more than just yu yu hakusho, it'll have drum roll Rurouni Kenshin! Night Walker! Fruits Basket! Maybe Dragonball Z! Maybe Pokemon! Ok probably not Pokemon. But you get the idea! And with no further ado, Anime E-Mail Survey's presents: YUSUKE! hope you enjoy! After thought: This survey is based on an actual e-mail that my friend Sophia sent me. Other survey's may be used in future fics.  
  
FULL NAME: Urameshi Yusuke. Also known as Dimwit, pervert, bum, etc.  
  
OTHER NAMES YOUR PARENTS WANTED TO NAME YOU: My mom wanted to name me Sally if I was a girl, or Arthur. ARTHUR! Thank you Koenma for whoever convinced her otherwise. I mean, isn't Arthur the name of an American kid cartoon or something?!!?!?!  
  
WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH OR SHOWERED?: Hmm...lets see. Oh yeah! Last Friday!   
  
WHO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF YOUR RELATIVES?: RAIZEN!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT HAVING RAIZEN FOR A GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDPA!!! I mean, sure he needs to eat some more and a serious hair cut, but he still kicks ass! He's a demon lord for pete's sake!  
  
CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CARRY ON AGAIN?: What kind of a question is this?!!?!?  
  
6. WHO WAS THE FIRST CELEBRITY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON?: Um... I have no idea.  
  
HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?: 14 I think, when Kieko brought me back to life. Unless you count when my mom was drunk. Ahhhh!!! Bad memories!!!!  
  
8. IF YOU WON A $10,000 SHOPPING SPREE TO ONE STORE, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PICK?: Do arcades count as stores?  
  
ARE YOU:  
  
9. AFRAID OF MICE?: Why would I be afraid of something that I can step on or blow up with my Rei gun?  
  
10. AFRAID OF BUGS?: Makai bugs yes, Ningenkai bugs hell no. But have you seen Makai bugs?! They're so GROSS!  
  
11. WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A "GOOD PERSON"?: Me! Oh, a definition. Right. Um someone who kicks ass for something they believe in. Like me!   
  
12. VERY RELIGIOUS?: No way. I'm too busy kicking ass to bother with worrying about sins and all that stuff.  
  
13. SELF-CENTERED?: Hello! I only died TWICE saving other people! What do you think?!?!  
  
14. VERY DIFFERENT THEN WHAT PEOPLE THINK?: Well the teachers think I'm a low-class thug, and demons think I'm an evil person. So I guess yes.  
  
15. ASHAMED TO CRY?: Oh my god YES! I mean, you saw how embarrassing that was at the Dark Tournament when I started blubbering about Kuwabara when he wasn't even dead!!!!!  
  
16. CONCERNED ABOUT THE ENVIROMENT?: Um no I tend to blow it up too much to care.  
  
17. EASILY GROSSED OUT?: No, I've seen too much nasty stuff to care. I mean, I see my mom every day! Doesn't that answer everything?   
  
18. SICK OF REALITY TV SHOWS?: Too busy training and kicking ass to watch too many reality tv.  
  
19. JUMPY/HIGH-STRUNG?: You would be too if you're fighting for your life or the salvation of the entire planet.  
  
20. AFRAID OF THE UNKNOWN?: No way! I jump into the unknown all the time!  
  
21. CONCERNED ABOUT VIOLENCE ON TV?: Why be concerned of that when I get beaten to death by an old hag and fight blood thirsty demons all the time?  
  
22. VERY COMPETITIVE?: Hey I won the Dark Tournament! You gotta be competitive if you win that!  
  
23. GULLIBLE?: I fell for Kuwabara pretending to be dead, so yes. Oh that was so embarrassing. TT  
  
24. VEGETARIAN?: Of course not! I need meat on my bones so I can kick ass!  
  
25. NAMED AFTER SOMEONE?: Who knows. I sure as hell don't.  
  
DO YOU:  
  
26. DREAM IN COLOR?: Um...I think so. This is a stupid question.  
  
27. BELIEVE HOROSCOPES HAVE TRUTH IN THEM?: No. I mean, one time I read one that says "You will have a happy, peaceful day on the 6th free of all violence and stress." And of course that day I was kicked out of school AGAIN and got run over by a car and died!  
  
28. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS/THE SUPERNATURAL? Hm... oh this is a hard one. I mean, the fact that I WAS a ghost and I battle evil demons half the time doesn't make any difference does it? --  
  
29. THINK THERE'S LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS? Makai and Rekai count right?  
  
30. LIKE SAPPY MOVIES? No way! Gotta have the action man! The blood splattering! The bone's breaking! The chase scenes! Ok I'm done.  
  
31. LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK? Who can't? I'm so good looking I scare myself sometimes.   
  
32. THINK YOU'RE FAT? I kick ass too much to be fat.  
  
33. ADMIRE SOMEONE TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD BE THEM?: Kieko! I mean, no. Nobody. Next question!  
  
34. LIKE TECHNO MUSIC?: Um...what's the point of this question? 35. LIKE THE CURRENT LEADER OF YOUR COUNTRY?: I don't even know who that is!  
  
36. LIKE THE TV SHOW "THE OSBORNES"?: Too busy kicking ass to watch it.  
  
37. EXAGGERATE SOMETIMES TO MAKE A POINT? I've never done that in my life! Ok, maybe once or twice, but that's it!! I swear!  
  
38. LIKE LONG HAIR ON GUYS? Um...I'm not gay so don't even go there. But I do like Kurama's hair, and Yoko's is pretty cool. But Raizen seriously needs a hair cut.  
  
39. LIKE ANCHOVIES? Ewww!!! Those are so NASTY!  
  
40. TAKE BUBBLE BATHS? That's too girly. I take manly showers man! Complete with pink loufos and everything!   
  
41. CONSIDER YOURSELF SMART? I'm a genius, what are you talking about?  
  
42. BELIEVE IN CLONING? I could care less.  
  
43. HAVE SOMETHING OF A FRIEND'S THAT YOU BORROWED AND NEVER GAVE BACK? Who knows? I borrow so much stuff I don't know what's mine anymore.  
  
44. HAVE ANY SYNDROMES/PERMANENT ILLNESSES THAT YOU'D CARE TO ADMIT? Nope! I'm a healthy teenager! Buya!  
  
45. HAVE AN EMBARRASSING MIDDLE NAME? I have a middle name?! Wow you learn something new every day don't you.  
  
46. TAKE THE LITTLE BOTTLES OF SHAMPOO FROM HOTELS? Those things are so cool!!!!!  
  
47. USE HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO? Of course not! That's too girly!  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
48. FLUSHED A FISH DOWN THE TOILET? Why would I flush my dinner down the toilet?!?! Where are you from jeez!  
  
49. GONE COW TIPPING? I live in the CITY! Not country. CITY! No cows in the CITY!  
  
50. MADE A PRANK CALL? THOSE ARE SO FUN!!!!!!  
  
51. SET PART OF YOURSELF ON FIRE? Why would I do that when demons try to do that to me all the time?  
  
52. HAD A CRUSH ON A TEACHER? EWW!!!!! WHY WOULD I LIKE ANY OF THOSE OLD GRANDPAS AT MY SCHOOL?!?!?!?  
  
53. THOUGHT AN CARTOON CHARACTER WAS HOT? I live in JAPAN! Don't you know what Hentai is?!?! Jeez.  
  
THIS OR THAT (CAN'T PICK BOTH!):  
  
54. PRETTY BUT SICKLY OR UGLY AND HEALTHY? HEALTHY! Jeez, haven't I already answered that?!  
  
55. MAC OR PC? Who cares?!  
  
56. GRAPE OR ORANGE SODA? Orange. Ewww I hate grapes.  
  
57. JUICE OR SODA? SODA!!!!!!!  
  
58. PLAID OR POLKA DOT? Plaid. Polka dots make you look fat.  
  
59. TOO COLD OR TOO HOT? Too hot! Cus I'm too hot!   
  
60. FUN DATE OR ROMANTIC DATE? Um...I don't care. As long as no one makes fun of me.  
  
61. FASHIONABLE OR NONCONFORMIST? Fashionable!!!   
  
62. WORK BACK STAGE OR PERFORM? PERFORM! I gotta be the star of everything!   
  
63. SHOWER OR BATH? Jeez, I already answered this like 50 times! SHOWER!  
  
64. ELECTRIC RAZOR OR NOT? I don't need to shave! I'm naturally smooth!   
  
65. EUTHANASIA OR SLOW, PAINFUL, NATURAL DEATH? Slow, painful, natural death!   
  
66. SMART AND CRUEL OR STUPID AND KIND? Stupid and kind. Like Kuwabara! No wait, he's just stupid and stupid and stupider.  
  
67. MENTALLY ILL OR PHYSICALLY SICK? Mentally ill! Can you imagine what would happen if I was physically sick?!?!  
  
WOULD YOU:  
  
68. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM? No way! I'm strictly dedicated to Kieko. I mean, to myself! I mean, my team! I mean, oh I don't know. Next question!  
  
69. GIVE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESION IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE? Um I don't know. Maybe.  
  
70. CONSIDER BEING A CONTESTANT ON A REALITY TV SHOW? Why would I do that?! I'm already IN A TV SHOW!!!  
  
71. DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE? Ok dude I already said this. I've died TWICE for other people!!!!!  
  
72. BE ABLE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF A COMPLETE STRANGER? NO! That would be so embarrassing!!!  
  
73. CHEAT ON A TEST IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL IF YOU DIDN'T? Um well I've obviously done that on EVERY test I've taken.  
  
74. LIE ON A PERSONALITY TEST? Personality tests are stupid!  
  
75. TELL SOMEONE IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL? Um...maybe?  
  
76. TAKE A RISK THAT 50% OF THE TIME RESULTS IN DEATH JUST TO SAY YOU DID? I do that all the time!!! It's fun!  
  
77. TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKED THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND? Kieko doesn't have a boyfriend! I mean, oops. ;;;  
  
78. TRY TO GET THE PERSON YOU LIKED TO BREAK UP WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH THEM? I already said Kieko doesn't have a boyfriend.  
  
79. PUT A ROMANTIC INTEREST OVER A FRIEND? Already have!  
  
80. GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST (non-romantic) FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? Already trying that!  
  
81. KILL SOMEONE IN SELF-DEFENSE? Yup! That stupid Doctor. Good thing Genkai resurrected him.  
  
82. HURT SOMEONE PURPOSEFULLY AND NOT IN SELF-DEFENSE? Um...no I don't think so. Unpurposefully yes.  
  
83. KILL SOMEONE IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT? Hmm...I never thought of that before.  
  
84. FEIGN INTEREST IN SOMETHING JUST TO HAVE IT IN COMMON WITH SOMEONE? Why would I do that?!  
  
WHAT IS:  
  
85. YOUR FAVORITE JOLLY RANCHER FLAVOR? Um... what is the point of this question? Ok fine I'll answer it anyway. Um...apple I guess.  
  
86. YOUR FAVORITE LIFE SAVOR FLAVOR? What is it was candy flavors? Apple!  
  
87. YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF GUM? Jeez so much candy! Mint!  
  
88. IN YOUR POCKET? How do you know I have pockets?  
  
89. YOUR FAVORITE COMPUTER GAME THAT CAME WITH THE COMPUTER? (SOLITARE, PINBALL, ECT) I don't hang out on the comp! I'm too busy kicking ass.  
  
90. THE LAST BUILDING YOU WERE IN (besides the one you're in now)? Um I don't remember.  
  
91. THE LAST THING YOU SAID ALOUD? OW MOM STOP HITTING ME DAMNIT!  
  
92. THE LAST THING YOU SANG/PLAYED ON AN INSTRUMENT? I don't sing. I don't play an instrument. What do you take me for, a dork?!  
  
93. THE LAST THING THAT YOU BOUGHT? Who knows. Even I don't.  
  
94. THE LAST EVENT YOU GOT DRESSED UP FOR? Um...school?  
  
95. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING YOU BOUGHT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR OWN MONEY? I don't buy stuff.  
  
96. YOUR FAVORITE KIDDY BOOK? Berenstien Bears!!!  
  
97. YOUR FAVORITE GAME SHOW? Whose line is it anyway! That show is so funny!!!  
  
98. THE BEST DELIVERY PIZZA? Pepperoni!!!  
  
99. YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY? My mom kissing me when she was drunk. Ahhh bad memories! Out of head! Out of head! Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
100. YOUR FAVORITE COMMERCIAL? Um...how should I know?!  
  
WHAT...  
  
101. KIND OF COMPUTER DO YOU OWN? A gray box with a keyboard and a screen.  
  
102. ARE YOU WEARING? Ugly green school uniform.  
  
103. DO YOU THINK ABOUT CROSS-DRESSERS? They're ok. I mean, look at Kurama! And Hiei! I mean, I swear that thing he calls a cloak is a dress in disguise. And Kurama. Don't even get me started with him.  
  
104. INSTRUMENT DO YOU WISH YOU COULD PLAY? Don't know don't care.  
  
105. TIME DID YOU GO TO BED LAST NIGHT? 6 am.  
  
106. TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING? Whenever I felt like it.  
  
107. CD IS CURRENTLY IN YOUR CD PLAYER? Ogata Megumi (a/n: couldn't resist)  
  
108. DO YOU REMEMBER MOST ABOUT 1999? Um...I kicked a lot of demon ass? YAY! THIS IS OVER!!! WOOHOO! BACK TO KICKING ASS!!!  
  
Ddc: survey's are fun! ok tell me what you all thought about it, if it sucked and needs to be funnier, or whatever. Anyway, I'm off, so please review, and I'll try to upload the next surveyer tomorrow hopefully. So until then ja! And don't forget to review! 


	2. Kurama

Disclaimer: Muhahahahahahaha I bet you can't guess if I own it or not!!!  
  
Kuri: You don't own it.  
  
Ddc: Awwww Kuri! You ruined it for everyone!!!!  
  
Kuri: --;;;;; somebody shoot me and put me out of my misery please!  
  
Ddc:   
  
Summary: Tehehehehe all I can say right now is this: OMG YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! I got over 11 reviews and maybe more (kinda lost count ;;;;) in just one day! And I thought that this fic was going to suck!!!! ;;; goes to show just how much I know about funny stuff. Well anyway, cus I had at least two people (as I said earlier, lost count a while back) request for Kurama to go next, I'll do Kurama next! And plus, I want to do Kurama next because, please don't hurt me Kurama fangirls, I love Kurama to death, but I do love Hiei more, that fox is just so much fun to make fun of! ;;;; runs away from tomatoes Ahh! I said don't hurt me! And throwing fruit counts as hurting me!!!!! Ok on with Kurama's response to the survey! afterthought: To the Almighty Elena on mediaminer.org: I LOVE NIGHTWALKER TOO!!!! ok ok I'm starting the fic.  
  
FULL NAME: Which one? I have so many. Ok, basics first. Minamino Shuichi, and Yoko Kurama. But if you want nicknames, um where to begin. Kurama, Fox, love god, Makai slut, which I personally resent as I just like to get to know many different people, and damn sexy...ok not going there.  
  
OTHER NAMES YOUR PARENTS WANTED TO NAME YOU: Shiori wanted to name my Hood once because of my hair, and thank Inari that she didn't name me after a pointless story. And in Makai my mother wanted to name me Yomi. Can you imagine me if I was named after that perverted old goat?!?!?!?!  
  
WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH OR SHOWERED?: 2 hours ago, and 4 hours before that. What? How else do you think I always smell like roses and have perfect hair?  
  
WHO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF YOUR RELATIVES?: Hm...probably Shuichi, even though he is not a blood relative we really connect. Well, not counting the fox that he is a human boy and I'm a millennia year old silver fox who fights demons behind my family's back and still manage to be Valedictorian.  
  
CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CARRY ON AGAIN? Um... what?  
  
6. WHO WAS THE FIRST CELEBRITY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON? Makai celebrity or Ningenkai? Actually, scratch that. I've never found any ningen attractive enough to like, and I never had crushes on demons, just lust, which was always acted upon. Ok I just said too much.  
  
HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?: 2 monthes old. What?! We youko's mature very quickly!  
  
8. IF YOU WON A $10,000 SHOPPING SPREE TO ONE STORE, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PICK? The hair salon where I buy my shampoo. Definitely there.  
  
ARE YOU:  
  
9. AFRAID OF MICE?: Of course not! I'm a fox! I eat those things you know.  
  
10. AFRAID OF BUGS?: No, I ate those too if there weren't any mice or...not going there.  
  
11. WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A "GOOD PERSON"?: Someone who stands up for what they believe in.  
  
12. VERY RELIGIOUS?: Not really. Though I do have nice little rituals for Inari every once in a while, which are quick vigorating.  
  
13. SELF-CENTERED?: I wouldn't say very much, but of course I am at times. Isn't everyone?  
  
14. VERY DIFFERENT THEN WHAT PEOPLE THINK?: Hm...lets see. My teachers and family and everyone around me think I'm a perfect, innocent teenage boy who is a brilliant student and will always be successful, when I'm really a millennia year old fox demon who is, as Hiei may inform you, definitely NOT innocent.  
  
15. ASHAMED TO CRY?: I don't cry enough to be ashamed of it, but when I do cry it's usually not out of sadness.  
  
16. CONCERNED ABOUT THE ENVIROMENT?: Yes!!! I mean, I do control PLANTS after all. And if there aren't any plants then I'm just a poor defenseless sexy fox with no one to defend me. Can you imagine what would happen to me?!!?!?  
  
17. EASILY GROSSED OUT?: I've seen way to much gore and...other things to be grossed out easily  
  
18. SICK OF REALITY TV SHOWS?: I don't have time to watch tv, I'm always busy with...other things  
  
19. JUMPY/HIGH-STRUNG?: Of course not! That would ruin my "cool, calm, sexy" image.  
  
20. AFRAID OF THE UNKNOWN?: I do too many new things to be afraid of the unknown  
  
21. CONCERNED ABOUT VIOLENCE ON TV?: I see too much violence in my life to be worried about fake violence.  
  
22. VERY COMPETITIVE?: Yes. I mean, when you have who I have you'd be competitive too.  
  
23. GULLIBLE?: Of course not. I'm too smart for that.  
  
24. VEGETARIAN?: No, I'm a fox. Foxes eat meat.  
  
25. NAMED AFTER SOMEONE?: I'm not sure, I might be.  
  
DO YOU:  
  
26. DREAM IN COLOR?: Yes. I also dream with sound, and that's a very good thing sometimes.  
  
27. BELIEVE HOROSCOPES HAVE TRUTH IN THEM?: Horoscopes are for those who need reassurance about who they are, which, I assure you, I do not need.  
  
28. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS/THE SUPERNATURAL? This question is pointless, as I fight demons multiple times every week and am a demon.  
  
29. THINK THERE'S LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS? Of course. I was born on another world. But I'm not sure if Makai and Rekai count.  
  
30. LIKE SAPPY MOVIES? At times they can be very touching.  
  
31. LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK? To be perfectly vain, yes I do. However it can be a hassle at times. You try walking down the street and not get attacked by hormone-crazed human girls or raped by molesters or be stalked by certain unnamed demons. It's hard.  
  
32. THINK YOU'RE FAT? Of course not! How dare you ask me that question!  
  
33. ADMIRE SOMEONE TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD BE THEM?: No not really.  
  
34. LIKE TECHNO MUSIC?: I agree with Yusuke on this one. What is the point of this question?  
  
35. LIKE THE CURRENT LEADER OF YOUR COUNTRY?: He's ok I suppose. He is posing some very good reforms for Japan, so I guess he isn't all bad.  
  
36. LIKE THE TV SHOW "THE OSBORNES"?: I already said that I was too busy with other things to watch tv.  
  
37. EXAGGERATE SOMETIMES TO MAKE A POINT? No not really. Usually only saying something once is enough to convince people that I'm right. Though for certain people I have to say it more than once, and use my cunning persuasive skills. For example, one time Hiei...ok that's not a good example.  
  
38. LIKE LONG HAIR ON GUYS? Why are you asking me this. I am a GUY WITH LONG HAIR!  
  
39. LIKE ANCHOVIES? I...do...not...like...fish...  
  
40. TAKE BUBBLE BATHS? No.  
  
41. CONSIDER YOURSELF SMART? Yes. I am a millennia year old youko! You have to be smart to live as long as I have!  
  
42. BELIEVE IN CLONING? I really have no opinion on this subject matter.  
  
43. HAVE SOMETHING OF A FRIEND'S THAT YOU BORROWED AND NEVER GAVE BACK? No. Actually, wait, I do have one of Hiei's shirts that I will never give back no matter how many times he begs, as it is a highly amusing form of entertainment that usually leads to...not going there.  
  
44. HAVE ANY SYNDROMES/PERMANENT ILLNESSES THAT YOU'D CARE TO ADMIT? No.  
  
45. HAVE AN EMBARRASSING MIDDLE NAME? I'm not answering this question.  
  
46. TAKE THE LITTLE BOTTLES OF SHAMPOO FROM HOTELS? Of course! I need all the shampoo I can get.  
  
47. USE HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO? Yes! That shampoo smells so good!  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
48. FLUSHED A FISH DOWN THE TOILET? I have never had a fish as I hate them.  
  
49. GONE COW TIPPING? I live in a city so of course I haven't done this.  
  
50. MADE A PRANK CALL? Once I called a fan girl of mine and pretended to be my mother and said that she needed to stop stalking me or I would call the police, and from then on she has never come within 100 feet of me. But I'm not sure if that counts.  
  
51. SET PART OF YOURSELF ON FIRE? Now why on earth would anyone want to do that?  
  
52. HAD A CRUSH ON A TEACHER? I have already said that I don't find any ningen attractive, so obviously I wouldn't find a teacher attractive.  
  
53. THOUGHT AN CARTOON CHARACTER WAS HOT? No. Wait...ok this question doesn't make sense.  
  
THIS OR THAT (CAN'T PICK BOTH!):  
  
54. PRETTY BUT SICKLY OR UGLY AND HEALTHY? Pretty. Only the pretty people survive in this world. Sad but true, as I have proved this many times.  
  
55. MAC OR PC? They are both the same to me.  
  
56. GRAPE OR ORANGE SODA? Orange juice. I don't have much of a taste for grapes.  
  
57. JUICE OR SODA? Juice. Soda makes you fat and ruins your complection.  
  
58. PLAID OR POLKA DOT? Plaid. Polka dots, as Yusuke has already said, make you look fat, which, obviously, I do not wish to appear as.  
  
59. TOO COLD OR TOO HOT? Too hot. That is a VERY good temperature for me.  
  
60. FUN DATE OR ROMANTIC DATE? Romantic date. Fun dates tend to go wrong.  
  
61. FASHIONABLE OR NONCONFORMIST? Fashionable.  
  
62. WORK BACK STAGE OR PERFORM? Perform. I don't really have a choice in this matter most of the time.  
  
63. SHOWER OR BATH? Either, as long as I smell and look good.  
  
64. ELECTRIC RAZOR OR NOT? I don't shave.  
  
65. EUTHANASIA OR SLOW, PAINFUL, NATURAL DEATH? Euthanasia. Slow and painful isn't fun.  
  
66. SMART AND CRUEL OR STUPID AND KIND? Smart and cruel. A person who is stupid and kind would die in two seconds in the Makai.  
  
67. MENTALLY ILL OR PHYSICALLY SICK? Mentally ill, because then enemies will feel sorry for you.  
  
WOULD YOU:  
  
68. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM? No, that would be annoying.  
  
69. GIVE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESION IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE? I don't have to give away anything for my deepest desire.  
  
70. CONSIDER BEING A CONTESTANT ON A REALITY TV SHOW? I'm already in a tv show.  
  
71. DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE? If they are very dear to me then yes  
  
72. BE ABLE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF A COMPLETE STRANGER? I have done that before, but that was a long time ago.  
  
73. CHEAT ON A TEST IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL IF YOU DIDN'T? I don't have to cheat on tests because I always get 100% or better on them.  
  
74. LIE ON A PERSONALITY TEST? Why would you lie on a personality test?  
  
75. TELL SOMEONE IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL? No. I do illegal stuff all the time. I was a legendary thief after all.  
  
76. TAKE A RISK THAT 50% OF THE TIME RESULTS IN DEATH JUST TO SAY YOU DID? Yes. I'd live if the odds were that high. Most of the time the odds are 90% I'll be dead.  
  
77. TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKED THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND? No, because the one I love is with me not anyone else. At least, I don't think so anyway.  
  
78. TRY TO GET THE PERSON YOU LIKED TO BREAK UP WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH THEM? I didn't have to. They weren't with anyone.  
  
79. PUT A ROMANTIC INTEREST OVER A FRIEND? Ok this question is an obvious yes.  
  
80. GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST (non-romantic) FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? No, at least on the opposite sex part.  
  
81. KILL SOMEONE IN SELF-DEFENSE? All the time. What I get so many rape attempts you have to.  
  
82. HURT SOMEONE PURPOSEFULLY AND NOT IN SELF-DEFENSE? Yes.  
  
83. KILL SOMEONE IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT? Of course. It's fun.  
  
84. FEIGN INTEREST IN SOMETHING JUST TO HAVE IT IN COMMON WITH SOMEONE? I don't have to. Everyone always seems to have something in common with me, even if I know for a fact that they don't.  
  
WHAT IS:  
  
85. YOUR FAVORITE JOLLY RANCHER FLAVOR? Cherry.  
  
86. YOUR FAVORITE LIFE SAVOR FLAVOR? Cherry.  
  
87. YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF GUM? Why are there so many candy questions? Cinnamon.  
  
88. IN YOUR POCKET? A comb and some spare seeds in case the ones in my hair run out  
  
89. YOUR FAVORITE COMPUTER GAME THAT CAME WITH THE COMPUTER? (SOLITARE, PINBALL, ECT) I don't usually spend too much time on the computer. I still don't know why I'm on it right now.  
  
90. THE LAST BUILDING YOU WERE IN (besides the one you're in now)? My school I think. Or was it Mukuro's palace? Oh I don't remember.  
  
91. THE LAST THING YOU SAID ALOUD? Oh oh oh...I'm not going into further details.  
  
92. THE LAST THING YOU SANG/PLAYED ON AN INSTRUMENT? Once again, I'm not answering this question.  
  
93. THE LAST THING THAT YOU BOUGHT? Shampoo.  
  
94. THE LAST EVENT YOU GOT DRESSED UP FOR? School if that counts.  
  
95. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING YOU BOUGHT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR OWN MONEY? I don't buy things I steal them.  
  
96. YOUR FAVORITE KIDDY BOOK? Probably Repumzel. That story is very nice I think. Of course it might just be the whole long hair thing.  
  
97. YOUR FAVORITE GAME SHOW? I don't watch tv. How many times must I say this?  
  
98. THE BEST DELIVERY PIZZA? Cheese probably.  
  
99. YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY? You probably don't want to know what my first memory is.  
  
100. YOUR FAVORITE COMMERCIAL? The Herbal Essence commercials. Though whenever I try to sing them I always have something, usually a certain black cloak, thrown at me.  
  
WHAT...  
  
101. KIND OF COMPUTER DO YOU OWN? A PC.  
  
102. ARE YOU WEARING? .......not answering.  
  
103. DO YOU THINK ABOUT CROSS-DRESSERS? Ok I'm not even going to start on this. And I don't know what Yusuke is talking about. I wear tunics not dresses!!!  
  
104. INSTRUMENT DO YOU WISH YOU COULD PLAY? A violin. There is just something romantic about a violin that interests me.  
  
105. TIME DID YOU GO TO BED LAST NIGHT? I have no idea. I was very busy.  
  
106. TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING? 7. I had school.  
  
107. CD IS CURRENTLY IN YOUR CD PLAYER? I don't know I haven't listened to it for a while.  
  
108. DO YOU REMEMBER MOST ABOUT 1999? Um...nothing really. Oh wait, I remember that that year I had a lot of fun with a certain unnamed person who is threatening me with a sword right now so I must go. Meep!!!!!! Ahhh get that thing away from me!! Ok ok I'm coming I'm coming. Don't be so cranky. Patience is a virtue. Ahhhhhhhh ok ok I'm stopping I'm stopping.  
  
Ddc: Tehehehehehehehe ;;;; ok I need to get perverted thoughts out of my head they're probably scarring all my readers for life. ;;;;;;;;;;;;; well anyway, I hope you liked Kurama's survey answers, and please review with your comments!! ja ne until the next chapter! 


	3. Hiei

Disclaimer: Lalalalalalallaalalala everyone sing the disclaimer song! Do YOU know what the disclaimer song is?  
  
Kuri: You're scaring everyone ddc.  
  
Ddc: Well I'll tell you! It goes like this: I...ddddooooonnnn'ttttt oooowwwwwnnnnn Yu Yu Hakkuuuuuushoooooo sooooo dddooooonnnn'tttttt ssssuuuuuueeeeeeee mmmmeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Kuri: AH! MY EARS! SOMEONE STOP HER HORRIBLE BANSHEE SINGING!  
  
Ddc: -- hey I thought it was pretty good thank you very much.  
  
Kuri: Yeah for a tone deaf siren!  
  
Ddc: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Summary: Ok I just gotta say this again: YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! I'm dead serious. I think that this fic is beating Disney Karaoke when I first posted it on review numbers. So all I gotta say to that is: WOW! And because you have all been so incredibly cool, I'm gonna try to update one chapter a night! ok and for the anonymous Kurama, who, by the way, is probably a Kurama fan girl come to kill me for being a yaoi fan. Wait, no she's already tried that. Ok so this goes out to you: I'M A YAOI FAN! If you've read my other fics then you would definitely know that by now. And no this is not a predominately yaoi fic, this is just something fun that I like writing. But obviously if I'm a huge yaoi fic authoress a little yaoi will show up now and then. And plus, it makes it funnier! At least in my opinion it does. Ok enough of my ranting! On with the survey! And due to the countless people who have requested, it's HIEI'S TURN! ok that's everyone's cue to applaud ;;;; ok ok survey time.  
  
FULL NAME: Jaganshi Hiei or the Forbidden Child. Hn.  
  
OTHER NAMES YOUR PARENTS WANTED TO NAME YOU: Hn. Baka ningen. This is a stupid question. I didn't even know my father, and can't remember my mother very well because I was thrown off a cliff! But from over heard conversations of Yukina Hina wanted to name me Alfred. I can't figure out why everyone started cracking up so much. Something about someone called Batman and a butler. I don't get it.  
  
WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH OR SHOWERED?: 2 hours ago. It was...hot.  
  
WHO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF YOUR RELATIVES?: I don't talk to my relatives, except Yukina but she doesn't know about me. They threw me off a goddamn cliff! You think I want to be best friends with them?!!?!?!?  
  
CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CARRY ON AGAIN? What kind of a stupid question is this? Hn.  
  
6. WHO WAS THE FIRST CELEBRITY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON? I don't understand. I'm too small to crush someone, especially not these stupid rich ningens who you call celebrities. I mean, do you have any idea how TALL most of them are?! They'd be the ones crushing me!  
  
HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?: I don't know. This is a stupid question  
  
8. IF YOU WON A $10,000 SHOPPING SPREE TO ONE STORE, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PICK? Anywhere where I can buy katanas so I can chop off people's heads.  
  
ARE YOU:  
  
9. AFRAID OF MICE?: I ate those when I was hungry. Of course I'm not afraid of them.  
  
10. AFRAID OF BUGS?: I ate those too. And I did not sink as low as Kurama.  
  
11. WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A "GOOD PERSON"?: Anyone who kills others without being killed.  
  
12. VERY RELIGIOUS?: No. Why should I be religious? It's all so stupid, praying. What has this God ever done for me except get me thrown off a cliff?  
  
13. SELF-CENTERED?: Of course. I only need me! Well, ok, no that's not true. I sort of need Kurama sometimes. But I'm in denial about that I think.  
  
14. VERY DIFFERENT THEN WHAT PEOPLE THINK?: No. As long as everyone thinks I'm evil and cruel and heartless than no I'm not different from what people think. Except one time I got a little over emotional and one thing led to another and now one of my nicknames is teddy bear. Don't ask.  
  
15. ASHAMED TO CRY?: Crying is for the weak. Plus if I ever cry people come around and try to make me cry more so they can have my tear gems, but then I just kill them which is very fun.  
  
16. CONCERNED ABOUT THE ENVIROMENT?: My dragon blows up the environment so no. Wait! If there aren't any more trees, then I won't have anywhere else to sleep! And to do...other stuff! Nooo ok bad dragon! No more blowing up trees!  
  
17. EASILY GROSSED OUT?: I'm like Kurama. We have both seen to many dead, cut up bodies with organs spilling out of them to be grossed out easily. Oh, and many other things as well. MANY other things.  
  
18. SICK OF REALITY TV SHOWS?: What are those?  
  
19. JUMPY/HIGH-STRUNG?: Do I honestly look like I'm jumpy or high-strung?!  
  
20. AFRAID OF THE UNKNOWN?: I jump off buildings. I battle crazy demons. I'm Mukuro's heir. Do you honestly think I'm afraid of the unknown if I do all that stuff?  
  
21. CONCERNED ABOUT VIOLENCE ON TV?: Violence on tv is nothing. If I'm not concerned about the violence in reality then why would I be about fake stuff?  
  
22. VERY COMPETITIVE?: Of course. You have to be to survive in Makai.  
  
23. GULLIBLE?: No.  
  
24. VEGETARIAN?: No  
  
25. NAMED AFTER SOMEONE?: I'm named after a mountain. Woohoo go me! Oh my god I just sounded like a valley girl. I just scared myself too.  
  
DO YOU:  
  
26. DREAM IN COLOR?: Yes, and in sound and in taste and in feeling. And I agree with Kurama. Those are VERY good things to have in certain dreams.  
  
27. BELIEVE HOROSCOPES HAVE TRUTH IN THEM?: Horoscopes are stupid. Who actually believes them anyway? Besides Kuwabara of course.  
  
28. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS/THE SUPERNATURAL? I agree with Kurama and Yusuke. This is a stupid question, seeing as I know a person who was a ghost, and I fight demons and am very good friends with a demon and am a demon myself. I'll let you figure that out.  
  
29. THINK THERE'S LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS? Yes. Makai and Rekai. And I'm counting those so don't tell me I'm wrong because I'm never wrong.  
  
30. LIKE SAPPY MOVIES? I fall asleep when Kurama makes me watch them with him. Does that answer your stupid question?  
  
31. LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK? What's to like about it? I mean, I'm just a short demon with spikey, three colored hair with a Jagan eye who likes black a lot and looks like a 13 year old kid. Actually, come to think about it, I can understand why people like me.  
  
32. THINK YOU'RE FAT? Hn. Of course not. What do you think, that my rock hard chest and six pack are fake?!  
  
33. ADMIRE SOMEONE TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD BE THEM?: No.  
  
34. LIKE TECHNO MUSIC?: This is a stupid question.  
  
35. LIKE THE CURRENT LEADER OF YOUR COUNTRY?: I'm currently the heir to 1/3 of the Makai. And I like myself ok. Does that answer your question?  
  
36. LIKE THE TV SHOW "THE OSBORNES"?: What is the Osbornes? That sounds like a type of fish or something.  
  
37. EXAGGERATE SOMETIMES TO MAKE A POINT? No. I don't have to. I just glare and people immediately cringe and say "Ok Hiei you're right. I'm dumb. Please don't hurt me." It's really funny sometimes.  
  
38. LIKE LONG HAIR ON GUYS? Of course! Gotta love the fox's hair after all.  
  
39. LIKE ANCHOVIES? Ok don't even get me started on fish.  
  
40. TAKE BUBBLE BATHS? No way! For one thing Kurama always uses up all the bubbles. And by the way Kurama lied. He does too take bubble baths! And as soon as he reads this he's gonna hit me and say "Hiei! I'm going to kill you!" and then I'm going to run away.  
  
41. CONSIDER YOURSELF SMART? I have to be smart in order to think up my many insults for Kuwabara.  
  
42. BELIEVE IN CLONING? I could care less. This is a stupid question.  
  
43. HAVE SOMETHING OF A FRIEND'S THAT YOU BORROWED AND NEVER GAVE BACK? No. And speaking of which Kurama had better give me back my shirt!!! It's my favorite one!!!!  
  
44. HAVE ANY SYNDROMES/PERMANENT ILLNESSES THAT YOU'D CARE TO ADMIT? No. Kurama does though. He's a permanent perv.  
  
45. HAVE AN EMBARRASSING MIDDLE NAME? I don't have a middle name. And Kurama's is Zass by the way. Like in Charlie's Angels. Uh oh he's going to kill me soon isn't he.  
  
46. TAKE THE LITTLE BOTTLES OF SHAMPOO FROM HOTELS? No. I've never been in a hotel. I sleep in trees remember?  
  
47. USE HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO? No. Kurama does though. He smells goooodddd.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
48. FLUSHED A FISH DOWN THE TOILET? I hate fish.  
  
49. GONE COW TIPPING? What is that?  
  
50. MADE A PRANK CALL? No. I've watched others do it though. It's very weird. I don't get what's so funny about it.  
  
51. SET PART OF YOURSELF ON FIRE? My arm. But that's part of my attack, so I don't think that that counts.  
  
52. HAD A CRUSH ON A TEACHER? I don't go to school, and ordinary humans, especially the old ones, are ugly.  
  
53. THOUGHT AN CARTOON CHARACTER WAS HOT? Kurama's right. This question doesn't make sense.  
  
THIS OR THAT (CAN'T PICK BOTH!):  
  
54. PRETTY BUT SICKLY OR UGLY AND HEALTHY? Pretty. You can pretend to be healthy that way.  
  
55. MAC OR PC? What are macs and pcs? I don't get this.  
  
56. GRAPE OR ORANGE SODA? Orange juice. Grapes are nasty.  
  
57. JUICE OR SODA? Soda. It's all fizzy and stuff. It's cool.  
  
58. PLAID OR POLKA DOT? Plaid. Polka dots are stupid looking.  
  
59. TOO COLD OR TOO HOT? Too hot. I'm a fire demon after all!  
  
60. FUN DATE OR ROMANTIC DATE? Romantic date. Fun dates tend to be just plain stupid, and then they go wrong and I always end up getting sweet snow thrown at me. It's not fun.  
  
61. FASHIONABLE OR NONCONFORMIST? Fashionable.  
  
62. WORK BACK STAGE OR PERFORM? Perform. Kurama always makes me perform with him.  
  
63. SHOWER OR BATH? Shower. I don't know why I just like it better. But baths are very useful at times.  
  
64. ELECTRIC RAZOR OR NOT? I don't shave.  
  
65. EUTHANASIA OR SLOW, PAINFUL, NATURAL DEATH? Euthanasia. Slow and painful natural deaths just cause pain for others. Might as well bite the bullet and kick the can as you stupid humans always say.  
  
66. SMART AND CRUEL OR STUPID AND KIND? Smart and cruel. Stupid and kind people get on my nerves.  
  
67. MENTALLY ILL OR PHYSICALLY SICK? Mentally ill. You last longer against enemies this way.  
  
WOULD YOU:  
  
68. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM? No. I'd get too annoyed and probably end up killing them.  
  
69. GIVE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESION IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE? I use my Jagan to make people give me what I want.  
  
70. CONSIDER BEING A CONTESTANT ON A REALITY TV SHOW? Like Yusuke and Kurama I'm already in a tv show.  
  
71. DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE? If I like them enough and they are loyal to me and have my undying respect then yes.  
  
72. BE ABLE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF A COMPLETE STRANGER? No. I have dignity unlike a certain fox I know, thank you very much.  
  
73. CHEAT ON A TEST IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL IF YOU DIDN'T? I don't go to school.  
  
74. LIE ON A PERSONALITY TEST? What's a personality test?  
  
75. TELL SOMEONE IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL? When your very close friend is a legendary thief and you are a thief yourself breaking ningen laws is nothing.  
  
76. TAKE A RISK THAT 50% OF THE TIME RESULTS IN DEATH JUST TO SAY YOU DID? Yes. Those odds are very good.  
  
77. TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKED THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND? No. The person I like wasn't taken, though I can't figure out why.  
  
78. TRY TO GET THE PERSON YOU LIKED TO BREAK UP WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH THEM? I didn't have to either. They weren't taken.  
  
79. PUT A ROMANTIC INTEREST OVER A FRIEND? Kurama's right. This question is obviously yes.  
  
80. GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST (non-romantic) FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? No, because women annoy me. But other than that yes.  
  
81. KILL SOMEONE IN SELF-DEFENSE? No. I'm usually the one attacking.  
  
82. HURT SOMEONE PURPOSEFULLY AND NOT IN SELF-DEFENSE? Doesn't the last question answer this one?  
  
83. KILL SOMEONE IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT? Well duh. I'm a demon after all. And when you're bitter about being thrown off a cliff you'd kill people too.  
  
84. FEIGN INTEREST IN SOMETHING JUST TO HAVE IT IN COMMON WITH SOMEONE? That's stupid. Of course not.  
  
WHAT IS:  
  
85. YOUR FAVORITE JOLLY RANCHER FLAVOR? Lemon  
  
86. YOUR FAVORITE LIFE SAVOR FLAVOR? Lemon  
  
87. YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF GUM? Are you obsessed with candy or something? Mint.  
  
88. IN YOUR POCKET? Nothing that you need to know about.  
  
89. YOUR FAVORITE COMPUTER GAME THAT CAME WITH THE COMPUTER? (SOLITARE, PINBALL, ECT) I've never been on a computer before. Kurama told me to fill this out cus he did and he's tired now. That wimp. Can't last very long at anything. Uh oh he's going to kill me again isn't he.  
  
90. THE LAST BUILDING YOU WERE IN (besides the one you're in now)? Um...I don't know. Mukuro's palace maybe?  
  
91. THE LAST THING YOU SAID ALOUD? Ahh...I think you can figure out the rest on your own.  
  
92. THE LAST THING YOU SANG/PLAYED ON AN INSTRUMENT? That is for me to know and you to never find out.  
  
93. THE LAST THING THAT YOU BOUGHT? Shampoo for Kurama. Do you have any idea how many bottles of that stuff he goes through a day?!  
  
94. THE LAST EVENT YOU GOT DRESSED UP FOR? Absolutely nothing! I wear whatever I want.  
  
95. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING YOU BOUGHT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR OWN MONEY? I steal things. Duh.  
  
96. YOUR FAVORITE KIDDY BOOK? I have never read a kiddy book and I don't ever intend to. This is a stupid question.  
  
97. YOUR FAVORITE GAME SHOW? I'm like Kurama. We don't watch tv. I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
98. THE BEST DELIVERY PIZZA? Cheese. Definitely cheese. Kurama so copied me on this answer.  
  
99. YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY? Getting thrown off a cliff. Grrrrrr stupid Koorime.  
  
100. YOUR FAVORITE COMMERCIAL? I DON'T WATCH TV!!!! Jeez. And Kurama singing the Herbal Essence song is damn creepy.  
  
WHAT...  
  
101. KIND OF COMPUTER DO YOU OWN? I don't own a computor.  
  
102. ARE YOU WEARING? That is none of your business thank you very much.  
  
103. DO YOU THINK ABOUT CROSS-DRESSERS? Kurama's in denial. He so does to wear dresses. And what the hell is Yusuke talking about?!!?! IT'S AGODDAMN CLOAK! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WOULD WEAR A DRESS LIKE KURAMA?!?!?!?!  
  
104. INSTRUMENT DO YOU WISH YOU COULD PLAY? I don't care about instruments. They're stupid.  
  
105. TIME DID YOU GO TO BED LAST NIGHT? I was busy.  
  
106. TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING? 7. Kurama woke me up.  
  
107. CD IS CURRENTLY IN YOUR CD PLAYER? I don't have a cd player.  
  
108. DO YOU REMEMBER MOST ABOUT 1999? I killed many people that year, kicked ass a lot that year, and had a lot of fun that year. YES! THIS DAMN THING IS OVER! Uh oh, Kurama's here. Uh oh. Remember what I said about him killing me? Well he's currently trying to cut my head off with his comb. AH! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE SCISSORS!!! THE ONLY PERSON WHO NEEDS A HAIRCUT IS YOU! Wait, I was just kidding. I like your hair. Ok stop crying you big baby. Ok time for me to go make the cry baby put a sock in his mouth. Ok stop giving me that look Kurama it's a figure of speech.  
  
Ddc: Ah fire demons. They're so innocent and yet so fun to make fun of all the same. and how did you all like how I managed to make fun of Kurama too? Ok hiei and kurama fan girls: NO HURTING ME! I love Hiei and Kurama! Hiei is my favorite character, and Kurama is my third! Yoko is my second. I just like making fun of them is all. Well, anyway, I'm off to write a damn essay on a bird feeder. A BIRD FEEDER! Can you believe how completely STUPID that is?!?!?!?! Ok I'm done. Please review, and ja ne until the next survey victim! 


	4. Kuwabara

Disclaimer: Tehehehehehehehehe guess what!!!!  
  
Kuri: What?  
  
Ddc: CHICKEN BUTT!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahhaa!!!  
  
Kuri: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ddc: Oh yeah and I don't own anything besides Kuri and some Oc's, which, unfortunately, won't be appearing in this fic.  
  
Kuri: You're crazy  
  
Ddc: bows Thank you thank you very much. I love you, I really do.  
  
Kuri: Aiiii yaaaaaa --;;;  
  
Ddc: Hey no pulling a Melody on me now. I get her saying that too many times every day. I don't need you doing that too. Ok summary time!!!  
  
Kuri: Awwwww and it was just getting fun too. TT  
  
Summary: Tehehehehehe guess what!! I got this story banned from fanfiction.net because it was, to quote them, "A list" quick question: DO EMAIL SURVEY'S COUNT AS LISTS?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! I think not! Grrrr but that's ok, mediaminer.org people r cooler anyway. So, that and the fact that I was away in Germany for a week without the Internet are my wonderful excuses for not updating sooner. and for this lovely chapter's victim, we have the ever-so-irritating, for me at least I don't know about everyone else, KUWABARA! ;;;;; this should be interesting to say the least.   
  
FULL NAME: Kuwabara Kazuma, also known as the "great, powerful, wonderful, lovely, almighty Kuwabara!" Champion of LOVE! Oh yeah baby, I rock. You all know it.  
  
OTHER NAMES YOUR PARENTS WANTED TO NAME YOU: Conan. Can you believe that?! Conan! Such a girly name, I can't believe they wanted to name me that!  
  
WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH OR SHOWERED?: Last night. It was great! I got to play with my favorite rubber ducky, which I named Yukina, and all the pretty smelling bubbles!  
  
WHO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF YOUR RELATIVES?: Shizuru, even though she beats me up practically every time she sees me, but that's why she's the best! Because whenever she beats me up I get to see Yukina!!!!!!! YYYUUUUUUKKKKIIIINNNNAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CARRY ON AGAIN? Of course! Wait, why do you need to carry on again? You didn't kill Yukina did you?!?!?!?!?  
  
6. WHO WAS THE FIRST CELEBRITY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON? I, Kuwabara Kazuma, the Champion of Love, would NEVER have a crush on anyone besides my lovely Yukina. Ah, Yukina my love, we were destined to be together.  
  
HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?: I'm waiting for Yukina to be ready, because I am a man of honor! Though I do hope she hurries up, I'm getting desperate.  
  
8. IF YOU WON A $10,000 SHOPPING SPREE TO ONE STORE, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PICK? Any store that Yukina wants!  
  
ARE YOU:  
  
9. AFRAID OF MICE?: EEEEKKKK!!!!! YES! THOSE THINGS ARE SO GROSS!!! Do you have any idea what they SLEEP IN?!?!?!?!?  
  
10. AFRAID OF BUGS?: No way! Those things are cool! When I was little I used to talk to them and practice fighting Urameshi with them! Except, then they got all flat and some gross liquid stuff came out of them and they stopped moving.  
  
11. WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A "GOOD PERSON"?: A person who fights for true llllloooooovvvveeeee!!!!  
  
12. VERY RELIGIOUS?: No, but I do believe that Yukina and I are star- crossed lovers! Hmm...that sounds familiar. Ah, probably from some stupid classic play or something. (a/n: This is in Romeo and Juliet. Tehehehe reading that for school. ;;;;;)  
  
13. SELF-CENTERED?: Never! All I ever think about is Yukina.  
  
14. VERY DIFFERENT THEN WHAT PEOPLE THINK?: Well, everyone seems to think I'm a heartless thug who would beat the crap out of a two year old walking by eating an ice cream cone, but I'm really just your average cat loving guy who is also in love with the most beaaauuuutttiiiiffffuuullll ice maiden in the whole wide world, and every once in a while likes to get into a few fist fights. Ok maybe more like everyday, but you get the idea.  
  
15. ASHAMED TO CRY?: Of course not! Crying shows your true emotions! Like when you cry out of love!  
  
16. CONCERNED ABOUT THE ENVIROMENT?: Yukina said that it was important to have a good clean environment, or else the cute little furry bunnies and little animals would die.  
  
17. EASILY GROSSED OUT?: Of course not! Oh wait, when I see Kurama and Hiei acting...you know...ACTING, then I get grossed out.  
  
18. SICK OF REALITY TV SHOWS?: Hmm...don't know. I like to spend the evenings watching the moon rise with my beautiful Yukina.  
  
19. JUMPY/HIGH-STRUNG?: When you're around your true love, wouldn't you be too?  
  
20. AFRAID OF THE UNKNOWN?: I, Kuwabara Kazuma, fear NOTHING! Except for maybe the Toguro brothers coming back to life.  
  
21. CONCERNED ABOUT VIOLENCE ON TV?: I am if I have my future children watching tv! Of course they will be Yukina and my children.  
  
22. VERY COMPETITIVE?: Of course! I beat up Urameshi everyday! Wait, no, he beats me up everyday.  
  
23. GULLIBLE?: Some say I am, but I believe myself to just be very trustworthy.  
  
24. VEGETARIAN?: No, I'm a big strong man! I need meat for growing!  
  
25. NAMED AFTER SOMEONE?: I'm named after a mulberry tree. A MULBERRY tree! I don't know why, but I am. Oh wait, a mulberry tree isn't a person is it. HIEI! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE GNOME! YOU CONFUSED ME!  
  
DO YOU:  
  
26. DREAM IN COLOR?: Ah...what would dreams be without the vibrant color of Yukina's silky teal locks to brighten them?  
  
27. BELIEVE HOROSCOPES HAVE TRUTH IN THEM?: Yes!  
  
28. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS/THE SUPERNATURAL? I agree with Yusuke and Kurama, but not Hiei. This is a stupid question.  
  
29. THINK THERE'S LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS? Of course! Wait, Hiei's counting Makai and Rekai, so no, I don't. Stupid little gnome, stealing all the good answers.  
  
30. LIKE SAPPY MOVIES? Ah those are my favorite movies. Besides good action movies with great car chase scenes and people getting their heads blown off.  
  
31. LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK? Who can't like the way I look?  
  
32. THINK YOU'RE FAT? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?!?! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE BUB?!  
  
33. ADMIRE SOMEONE TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD BE THEM?: Hmmmm...no not really.  
  
34. LIKE TECHNO MUSIC?: I don't get it. OH! Wait I get it. No I don't like the car service Gicho, it's stupid and the commercials are annoying. Jeez, you can't spell can you.  
  
35. LIKE THE CURRENT LEADER OF YOUR COUNTRY?: No idea what you're talking about.  
  
36. LIKE THE TV SHOW "THE OSBORNES"?: Yukina thinks that that show is crude and inappropriate, so no I don't.  
  
37. EXAGGERATE SOMETIMES TO MAKE A POINT? Well, unless you count jumping up and down waving a concert ticket, then yes. But otherwise no.  
  
38. LIKE LONG HAIR ON GUYS? NO! It mean's that they're like that red haired crazy guy who makes my stomach feel icky! Uh oh, I think he's gonna kill me now. AHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HAVE MMMMMEEEEERRRRRCCCCYYYYY!!!!!! Oh wait, you don't believe in mercy. AHHH!!!!!!  
  
39. LIKE ANCHOVIES? EW! Oh wait, Hiei hates fish. OF COURSE I LOVE THEM!  
  
40. TAKE BUBBLE BATHS? Of course! They're so bubbly and fun! I'd take them every minute, except if you sit in the tub too long then your toes and fingers get all pruny, and it looks icky.  
  
41. CONSIDER YOURSELF SMART? I am smart. AND YOU ARE NOT SMART HIEI! ESPECIALLY IF YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR MAKING UP STUPID INSULTS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
42. BELIEVE IN CLONING? Bla bla bla. Believe in those funny Clingon guys from Startrek? No, sorry. You're spelling sucks you know that right?  
  
43. HAVE SOMETHING OF A FRIEND'S THAT YOU BORROWED AND NEVER GAVE BACK? No. I would NEVER do something like that! Except for one of Yukina's necklaces. It was so round and shiny and pretty!!  
  
44. HAVE ANY SYNDROMES/PERMANENT ILLNESSES THAT YOU'D CARE TO ADMIT? Of course not! I'm perfectly healthy. And to the gnome: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!  
  
45. HAVE AN EMBARRASSING MIDDLE NAME? BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! KURAMA'S MIDDLE NAME IS ZASS!!!!!!!!  
  
46. TAKE THE LITTLE BOTTLES OF SHAMPOO FROM HOTELS? Oooohhhh you mean those little smelly bottles? Yes! They're so cool!  
  
47. USE HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO? NO! I don't wanna smell like that...that...KURAMA!  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
48. FLUSHED A FISH DOWN THE TOILET? Whhaaaaaaaaa poor Fluffy! Why did you have to go all floating upside down like that in the tank?! WHY?!?!  
  
49. GONE COW TIPPING? No cows here, sorry. Just milk.  
  
50. MADE A PRANK CALL? Tehehehehehehe those are so great. I prank called Hiei once and said I was Yusuke and that I loved him. He said "You idiot I know it's you Kuwabara I can hear your ugly nasily voice through that fake tough guy one." Wait, that wasn't the funny part.  
  
51. SET PART OF YOURSELF ON FIRE? No! I can't mutilate myself! Oooohhh wait. If I catch on fire then Yukina can heal me again! WEEEEE!!!! FIRE!!!! FIRE!!!! Oooohhh look at the pretty fire on my arm, it looks so pretty. AH! OW! HOT! HOT! AHHHH THE BURN!!!!!! WATER!!!!! SOMEBODY GET ME WATER!!!!!!  
  
52. HAD A CRUSH ON A TEACHER? EW!  
  
53. THOUGHT AN CARTOON CHARACTER WAS HOT? Aw man I have to agree with the gnome. This question doesn't make sense.  
  
THIS OR THAT (CAN'T PICK BOTH!):  
  
54. PRETTY BUT SICKLY OR UGLY AND HEALTHY? PRETTY!!!!!!!!!  
  
55. MAC OR PC? Pc. HAHAHAHA HIEI'S AN IDIOT! HIEI'S AN IDIOT! Hahahaha that loser, doesn't know what a mac or pc is. Every one knows that pc stands for pan cake.  
  
56. GRAPE OR ORANGE SODA? Grape juice. Just because Hiei doesn't like them doesn't mean that they aren't yummy!  
  
57. JUICE OR SODA? SODA!!! BUBBLES!!!!!!! You know, I can really relate to that yellow fish in Finding Nemo. Bubbles are hella cool!  
  
58. PLAID OR POLKA DOT? Polka dots! They look like bubbles!!!!!  
  
59. TOO COLD OR TOO HOT? Too hot! Just like me!  
  
60. FUN DATE OR ROMANTIC DATE? Romantic date. So I can stare into Yukina's beautiful red eyes...hey! Hiei has red eyes too! That little copier, he copied Yukina's eye color!!!!!  
  
61. FASHIONABLE OR NONCONFORMIST? Fashionable! Jeez, what do you think I am? A nerd?!  
  
62. WORK BACK STAGE OR PERFORM? PERFORM!!!!!!!  
  
63. SHOWER OR BATH? Baths!!! Showers don't have bubbles. They're not very nice.  
  
64. ELECTRIC RAZOR OR NOT? Not! Real men don't need stinking electric razors!  
  
65. EUTHANASIA OR SLOW, PAINFUL, NATURAL DEATH? Slow painful natural death! That way I can spend more time with Yukina!!!! Unless she's already dead, in which case euthanasia.  
  
66. SMART AND CRUEL OR STUPID AND KIND? Stupid and kind! Kindness is man's most useful emotion.  
  
67. MENTALLY ILL OR PHYSICALLY SICK? Mentally ill! Because then you can get easy tests in school!  
  
WOULD YOU:  
  
68. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM? I would only go out with Yukina, and I love her!!!!  
  
69. GIVE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESION IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE? All I want is Yukina's love. I would give anything for that! Though whenever I tell Yusuke that he snorts, Kurama does that annoying little girly giggling-behind-the-hand thing and Hiei looks like he's going to jump me, pull out my heart and make me eat it or something. I can't figure out why.  
  
70. CONSIDER BEING A CONTESTANT ON A REALITY TV SHOW? Sheesh. Why does Hiei have to be right about this!? I'm on a tv show already! And I look way cooler than that little gnome, because I have a sword!!!!! Wait, he has one too. Damn! Ah, but mine sounds like a Light Saber from Star Wars when I make it. Does his do that? NO! MUHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA I win.  
  
71. DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE? I would gladly jump off a cliff to save Yukina at the cost of my own life.  
  
72. BE ABLE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF A COMPLETE STRANGER? OF COURSE NOT! AHHHH!!!! HIEI!!!! STOP WITH THE DISTURBING IMAGES! AHHHHHHH!!!!! THERE THEY ARE AGAIN!!!! MY EYES!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!  
  
73. CHEAT ON A TEST IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL IF YOU DIDN'T? I would NEVER do such a thing!  
  
74. LIE ON A PERSONALITY TEST? That's just plain stupid. HA Hiei's a dumbass again. Besides, if he took one he'd get an F------  
  
75. TELL SOMEONE IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL? No! Unless they were hurting Yukina, then definitely.  
  
76. TAKE A RISK THAT 50% OF THE TIME RESULTS IN DEATH JUST TO SAY YOU DID? If it had to do with rescuing Yukina, then of course!  
  
77. TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKED THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND? Yukina has no boyfriend!!!!! I'm her one and only! Her destined knight in shining armor! Hey, I heard a growl a giggle and a snort in the closet. Hmm...the coats are speaking! AHHH!!!!! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!! AND THEY SOUND SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE HIEI KURAMA AND YUSUKE!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!!!  
  
78. TRY TO GET THE PERSON YOU LIKED TO BREAK UP WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH THEM? YUKINA HAS NO BOYFRIEND! AND DEFINITELY NOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!  
  
79. PUT A ROMANTIC INTEREST OVER A FRIEND? NO! EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! STOP IT HIEI!!!!!!  
  
80. GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST (non-romantic) FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? OF COURSE! Yukina is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I'm going to pretend I didn't read that Hiei.  
  
81. KILL SOMEONE IN SELF-DEFENSE? If they threatened Yukina yes. AND THAT GOES ESPECIALLY FOR YOU HIEI! Hmm...that coat just said Hn. How strange.  
  
82. HURT SOMEONE PURPOSEFULLY AND NOT IN SELF-DEFENSE? OF COURSE NOT! Except for maybe Urameshi, and Hiei if he weren't so damn fast.  
  
83. KILL SOMEONE IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT? Nope. Hahahaha Hiei got thrown off a cliff!  
  
84. FEIGN INTEREST IN SOMETHING JUST TO HAVE IT IN COMMON WITH SOMEONE? NO! I'm always honest.  
  
WHAT IS:  
  
85. YOUR FAVORITE JOLLY RANCHER FLAVOR? ORANGE! Like my hair  
  
86. YOUR FAVORITE LIFE SAVOR FLAVOR? Orange and Cream!!!  
  
87. YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF GUM? Candy is yummy!! Cotton Candy.  
  
88. IN YOUR POCKET? Yukina's pretty shiny necklace! Hey the coat growled again. Whaaaa mommy the big bad coat is growling at me!! Make it go away!!!  
  
89. YOUR FAVORITE COMPUTER GAME THAT CAME WITH THE COMPUTER? (SOLITARE, PINBALL, ECT) Those online fighting games! Weee it's so much fun! Except I always lose to Urameshi  
  
90. THE LAST BUILDING YOU WERE IN (besides the one you're in now)? Genkai's temple visiting Yukina!!!  
  
91. THE LAST THING YOU SAID ALOUD? EW! Really, I said that. EWWW!!!!! HIEI YOU PERVERT!!!!!!! KURAMA!!!!! Jeez I thought you were NORMAL! Wait, no I didn't. But still!! EWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
92. THE LAST THING YOU SANG/PLAYED ON AN INSTRUMENT? The "I Love You" Barney song!!!  
  
93. THE LAST THING THAT YOU BOUGHT? A pretty snow flake necklace for Yukina!  
  
94. THE LAST EVENT YOU GOT DRESSED UP FOR? My visit to Yukina's!!!!  
  
95. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING YOU BOUGHT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR OWN MONEY? The pretty snowflake necklace for Yukina. What?! It was 40 bucks!!  
  
96. YOUR FAVORITE KIDDY BOOK? Barney goes to Dino Land!!!!! (a/n: I have no idea if this is an actual book, so don't go out looking for it cus it probably doesn't exist.)  
  
97. YOUR FAVORITE GAME SHOW? Who's Line is it Anyway!!!!!!!  
  
98. THE BEST DELIVERY PIZZA? Pepperoni!  
  
99. YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY? I remember nothing before I met Yukina. HIEI! HOW DARE YOU SAY STUPID KOORIME!!!! Wait, why are you talking about the Koorime? Is there something I don't know about you going on? ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY YUKINA?!?!?!?!  
  
100. YOUR FAVORITE COMMERCIAL? NOT THE HERBAL ESSENCE ONES! AHHHHHH BAD IMAGES OF KURAMA IMMITATING THAT COMMERCIAL! BAD IMAGES!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!  
  
WHAT...  
  
101. KIND OF COMPUTER DO YOU OWN? What's a computer?  
  
102. ARE YOU WEARING? My blue school jump suit. And I don't want to know what you're wearing Hiei. Hey the coat just said good! Wow. It can talk and read!!!!  
  
103. DO YOU THINK ABOUT CROSS-DRESSERS? THEY'RE SCARY! And yes, Kurama does where a dress. Hey the other coat just said Do Not! Wow that one can talk too! Cool! And that cloak Hiei wears is so obviously a dress. I mean, I bet he just pretends to wear a shirt and stuff under it, but he really doesn't wear anything at all besides those weird pants that are too high. Hey the coat just said Die you beep beep beep Wow that coat has a bad mouth.  
  
104. INSTRUMENT DO YOU WISH YOU COULD PLAY? Anything romantic for my sweet Yukina.  
  
105. TIME DID YOU GO TO BED LAST NIGHT? 11. TOO MUCH INFO HIEI!  
  
106. TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING? 9.  
  
107. CD IS CURRENTLY IN YOUR CD PLAYER? Hmmm...good question. No idea. Too lazy to move. Plus I think two of those coats are about to eat me. I have no idea why though.  
  
108. DO YOU REMEMBER MOST ABOUT 1999? I spent a lot of time with Yukina that year. HAHAHAHAHA!!!! GO KURAMA GO!! CUT OFF HIS HEAD WITH YOUR LETHAL COMB OF DEATH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Awwwww you big wuss! You start crying over THAT?! Jeez. AHHH!!!! THE COAT IS ATTACKING! THE COAT IS ATTACKING!!! AHHH!!!! THE METALLIC ZIPPER OF DEATH!!! IT'S GOT ME!!! IT'S GOT ME!!!!!! THIS IS THE END EVERYONE!!!! GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Ddc: hahahahahahahaha oh that was so much fun. roflmao   
  
Kuri: You are the vainest person I know.  
  
Ddc: Thank you. But you must admit, the ending was funny. Tehehehehehe metallic zipper of death.  
  
Kuri: --;;;;;;;;;; just do the end note already! And stop glorifying yourself, your head can't get any bigger than it already is!  
  
Ddc: Hey I resent that you know. Ok people, you read my newest chappie, you know what to do! REVIEW! more reviews, faster the next chappie comes up. until then, ja ne! And don't forget, METALLIC ZIPPERS OF DEATH ARE ATTACKING!  
  
Kuri: anime fall LEAVE! SHE'S HAD COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!  
  
Ddc: MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	5. Botan

Disclaimer: Lalalalalalalalala  
  
Kuri: Stop singing and say what your supposed to say!  
  
Ddc: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuri: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Ddc: Whatcha gonna do? Be too sexy for my cat?  
  
Kuri: --;;;; ok no more listening to I'm Too Sexy. Besides, you don't even own a cat!  
  
Ddc: Yes I do.  
  
Kuri: really  
  
Ddc: Yup! I got TONS of cats!  
  
Kuri: Yeah, just like you have yu yu hakusho right?  
  
Ddc: Hahah very funny. Anyway, here are my kitties!!! holds up hundreds of stuffed cats MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kuri: anime fall Just start the summary already.  
  
Summary: Hi hi! Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for an update, I've been super busy with school and other fics. But it's almost summer, so that means updates galor!!! WEEEEE!!!!! Stupid spell check. Stop saying that summer is grammatically incorrect and that "stupid spell check" is a fragment. --;;;;; it's ruining the hyper mood I tell you!!! RUINING IT!!!!! Ok I'm done. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!  
  
FULL NAME: Botan! The ever-so-perky Grim Reaper!!!!!  
  
OTHER NAMES YOUR PARENTS WANTED TO NAME YOU: Hmm I think they said something about calling me Susie. That would have been a nice name too, I guess. But Botan is just so...perky! Like me! Happy perky names are great!  
  
WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH OR SHOWERED?: Hmmm...last night I think. With my bubbles!!!!! BUBBLES!!!!!  
  
WHO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF YOUR RELATIVES?: All my relatives are dead. But my twin sister was really cool!!!! She was just like me!!! We were like sisters!! Wait, we WERE sisters. He he he my bad.  
  
CAN YOU HELP ME FIND A WAY TO CARRY ON AGAIN? OF COURSE I WILL!!!!!  
  
6. WHO WAS THE FIRST CELEBRITY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON? Hmmm...well now-a-days I have a thing for Brad Pitt going on. Seriously though! Have you seen Troy?!?!?! HE LOOKS SO GOOD!!!! I just want to cover him up with sugar and eat him!!!!  
  
HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?: It's so sad, I've never been kissed before. Yes, it makes me want to cry.  
  
8. IF YOU WON A $10,000 SHOPPING SPREE TO ONE STORE, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PICK? A CANDY STORE!!!!!!!  
  
ARE YOU:  
  
9. AFRAID OF MICE?: MEEEPP!!!! MICE ARE SO ICKY!!!!!!!  
  
10. AFRAID OF BUGS?: EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
11. WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A "GOOD PERSON"?: Someone who always has a smile on their face. Like ME!  
  
12. VERY RELIGIOUS?: Yes, I'm a very religious person. I pray to Koenma everyday that he will kiss me. Whoops wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
13. SELF-CENTERED?: No way, I'm smiling too much to be self-centered.  
  
14. VERY DIFFERENT THEN WHAT PEOPLE THINK?: No, not really. I really am just a happy, perky girl who is hyper all the time!  
  
15. ASHAMED TO CRY?: Never!!!!!  
  
16. CONCERNED ABOUT THE ENVIROMENT?: Of course!!!! THE LITTLE FURRY ANIMALS ARE SO CUTE!!!!!  
  
17. EASILY GROSSED OUT?: Yes!!!! BUGS ARE DISGUSTING!!!!!  
  
18. SICK OF REALITY TV SHOWS?: Of course not!!!!!!! They're so beautiful and realistic! How could anyone ever get sick of them?!?!?! And they're always so original.  
  
19. JUMPY/HIGH-STRUNG?: Never! Though I do jump around a lot.  
  
20. AFRAID OF THE UNKNOWN?: yes. Except for when I'm on my oar, then I can face anything!  
  
21. CONCERNED ABOUT VIOLENCE ON TV?: YES!!!!! See what it did to Yusuke?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
22. VERY COMPETITIVE?: No, unless there is someone who wants to challenge me to a game of "who can be the most hyper". Then I won't let anyone beat me!!!!  
  
23. GULLIBLE?: Of course not!!!  
  
24. VEGETARIAN?: Yes!!! The poor little furry animals must live on!!!!!  
  
25. NAMED AFTER SOMEONE?: I think I'm named after a boat.  
  
DO YOU:  
  
26. DREAM IN COLOR?: OF COURSE!!! COLORS ARE SO PRETTY!!!  
  
27. BELIEVE HOROSCOPES HAVE TRUTH IN THEM?: How could they not be true?!?!?!!?  
  
28. BELIEVE IN GHOSTS/THE SUPERNATURAL? Wow the boys were right for once! Of course I do! I'M THE GRIM REAPER!!!  
  
29. THINK THERE'S LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS? Definitely!!!! People think I'm from another planet sometimes.  
  
30. LIKE SAPPY MOVIES? They're always so beautiful, I cry every time I see them.  
  
31. LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK? OF COURSE!!!! I'M A STUNNINGLY BEAUTIFUL NATURAL BLUE!!!!  
  
32. THINK YOU'RE FAT? How could you be so mean as to call me fat?!?!?! Whhhaaaa I hate you now!!! Wait, no I don't hate anyone.  
  
33. ADMIRE SOMEONE TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD BE THEM?: No I like myself too much!  
  
34. LIKE TECHNO MUSIC?: it's ok. But I like pop better, cus it just makes me feel all bubbly!!!!  
  
35. LIKE THE CURRENT LEADER OF YOUR COUNTRY?: Um...I live in Rekai, and I like Koenma ok. Ok, maybe a little more than ok. FINE! I LIKE HIM A LOT!!!  
  
36. LIKE THE TV SHOW "THE OSBORNES"?: Yup!!! It's so funny!!! A little vulgar, but still funny!!!  
  
37. EXAGGERATE SOMETIMES TO MAKE A POINT? Of course not! Hitting people with my oar is NOT exaggerating something to make a point. Ok maybe it is. BUT THAT'S A ONE TIME THING!  
  
38. LIKE LONG HAIR ON GUYS? Of course!!!!! It looks so good on them!!! I mean, take Kurama, Youko, Itsuki, Shishiwakumaru, Raizen, and Yomi. All of them have long hair and all of them are drop dead gorgeous! Ok maybe not Raizen and Yomi, Raizen just cus he's ancient, and Yomi's just plain weird. Scratch those two!  
  
39. LIKE ANCHOVIES? EEEEEEWWWWWW FISH ARE NASTY!!!!!!  
  
40. TAKE BUBBLE BATHS? WEEEEE!!! BUBBLES!!!!  
  
41. CONSIDER YOURSELF SMART? I am a genius in disguise. Ok stop looking at me like I'm a freak, you're just jealous because I'm smarter AND prettier than you! MUHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
42. BELIEVE IN CLONING? If it means that there are countless thousands of copies of me running around, then definitely! The world could use more of me.  
  
43. HAVE SOMETHING OF A FRIEND'S THAT YOU BORROWED AND NEVER GAVE BACK? How could you possibly think I would do something like that!??!?! What are you looking at? No, this isn't Koenma's pacifier, now go away! It's mmmiiiinnnneeeee.  
  
44. HAVE ANY SYNDROMES/PERMANENT ILLNESSES THAT YOU'D CARE TO ADMIT? Nope! Wait, I'm permanently hyper. Does that count?  
  
45. HAVE AN EMBARRASSING MIDDLE NAME? Tehehehehehe oh my god! Kurama!! I didn't know your middle name was Zass!!! Teheheheheheheheheehehe  
  
46. TAKE THE LITTLE BOTTLES OF SHAMPOO FROM HOTELS? Of course! How do you think I get my shampoo when Kurama locks me out of his house and won't give me his?  
  
47. USE HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO? Mmmmmm smelly flowery shampoo is good for Botan.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER...  
  
48. FLUSHED A FISH DOWN THE TOILET? No way!!! Fish are nasty!!!!  
  
49. GONE COW TIPPING? Tehehehehehe no, but I've seen it done. It's so funny!!! The cows have their legs up in the air and they can't get up and they're like TURTLES!!!!  
  
50. MADE A PRANK CALL? Hahahahahaha I remember when Kuwabara prank called Hiei. It was so funny!!! But Hiei kinda saw through it, and then they started screaming at each other over the phone, and I was deaf for three days.  
  
51. SET PART OF YOURSELF ON FIRE? Of course not! Ok Kuwabara, you'd better not really be catching yourself on fire. Cus then you're going to look like a lobster that's been burned and that's not good!!!  
  
52. HAD A CRUSH ON A TEACHER? Does Koenma count as a teacher?  
  
53. THOUGHT AN CARTOON CHARACTER WAS HOT? Wow. The boys have brains. This question really doesn't make sense.  
  
THIS OR THAT (CAN'T PICK BOTH!):  
  
54. PRETTY BUT SICKLY OR UGLY AND HEALTHY? PPPPRRREEETTTYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
55. MAC OR PC? I don't care which. They're both the same to me. Kuwabara you are a moron!!! PC doesn't stand for Pan cake!!! It stands for pudding cake!! And MAC stands for Macaroni And Cheese!!!!!!  
  
56. GRAPE OR ORANGE SODA? Orange!!!!!!! I like the color orange, it's pretty.  
  
57. JUICE OR SODA? SODA!!!!!!!!!! Wow, Kuwabara. I can relate to Bubbles too!!! That fish is my hero!!!!  
  
58. PLAID OR POLKA DOT? POLKA DOOOOTTTSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
59. TOO COLD OR TOO HOT? Too cold! Like ice cream! Wait, too hot is like hot cocoa. WHHHHAAAA I CAN'T DECIDE!!!!!!!  
  
60. FUN DATE OR ROMANTIC DATE? Fun date!!! Cus then they can buy me candy, and soda, and ice cream, and cake, and then more candy, and....  
  
61. FASHIONABLE OR NONCONFORMIST? Fashionable! I gotta look pretty for Koenma-saaammmmaaaa!  
  
62. WORK BACK STAGE OR PERFORM? PERFORM!!!! I love being the center of attention.  
  
63. SHOWER OR BATH? Baths, cus then you can have BUBBLE BATHS!!! You know, Kuwabara and I have almost the same answers. This is scaring me.  
  
64. ELECTRIC RAZOR OR NOT? BOTH!!!! Cus you use the electric razor when you're a lazy bum, and the hand held one when you're not!  
  
65. EUTHANASIA OR SLOW, PAINFUL, NATURAL DEATH? Euthanasia death! Cus then I don't have to look ugly for very long!  
  
66. SMART AND CRUEL OR STUPID AND KIND? Definitely stupid and kind. Like Kuwabara!!!!!!! AND ME!!!! Wait, no, not me. Forget I ever said that.  
  
67. MENTALLY ILL OR PHYSICALLY SICK? Mentally ill, because then people feel sorry for you and give you CANDY!!!!!!  
  
WOULD YOU:  
  
68. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM? No way. That's stupid  
  
69. GIVE YOUR MOST PRIZED POSSESION IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE? Definitely!!!!! Teheheheh Kuwabara's a moron, Kuwabara's a moron. Come on, everybody join in in the song! Kuwabara's a moron, Kuwabara's a moron.  
  
70. CONSIDER BEING A CONTESTANT ON A REALITY TV SHOW? I'm on a show already!!!! And I'm a very important character. You know why? BECAUSE I HAVE AN OAR AND A BASEBALL BAT!! Woohoo go me!! I kick butt!  
  
71. DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE? I'm already dead, and the person I love can't die, I don't think. So this question doesn't apply to me. Nah nah nah nah nah  
  
72. BE ABLE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF A COMPLETE STRANGER? EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Like Kuwabara HAS virgin eyes.  
  
73. CHEAT ON A TEST IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL IF YOU DIDN'T? I don't take tests!!!!!!! I EAT SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
74. LIE ON A PERSONALITY TEST? Why? It's a personality test? If Hiei got an F--------- then Kuwabara would get a Incomplete---------------------------  
  
75. TELL SOMEONE IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL? Maybe. I don't know.  
  
76. TAKE A RISK THAT 50% OF THE TIME RESULTS IN DEATH JUST TO SAY YOU DID? No way!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
77. TELL SOMEONE YOU LIKED THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND? Nope! Teheheehehehehehe coats can talk now? I didn't know that.  
  
78. TRY TO GET THE PERSON YOU LIKED TO BREAK UP WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH THEM? Mmmmaaaayyybbbeeee.  
  
79. PUT A ROMANTIC INTEREST OVER A FRIEND? Teheheehehehe that's for me to know and you to find out. Ooooooh Hiei likes Kurama! Hiei likes Kurama! All together now! Hiei likes Kurama! Hiei likes Kurama!  
  
80. GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST (non-romantic) FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? OF COURSE! Teheheehehehehehehehehe. I'm not gonna say. Ooooooo. I WANNA KNOW WHAT HIEI WROTE!!!!!  
  
81. KILL SOMEONE IN SELF-DEFENSE? Been there, done that. Ooo COATS!!! I WANT A TALKING COAT!!!!  
  
82. HURT SOMEONE PURPOSEFULLY AND NOT IN SELF-DEFENSE? Yup! It was fun!!!  
  
83. KILL SOMEONE IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER GET CAUGHT? Probably not. Awwwww that's so sad! Hiei, I'm sorry you got thrown off the big bad cliff. Here, have my used tissue. It'll make you feel better.  
  
84. FEIGN INTEREST IN SOMETHING JUST TO HAVE IT IN COMMON WITH SOMEONE? Mmmmaaaaayyybbbeeee  
  
WHAT IS:  
  
85. YOUR FAVORITE JOLLY RANCHER FLAVOR? BLUEBERRY!!!!!!  
  
86. YOUR FAVORITE LIFE SAVOR FLAVOR? STRAWBERRY AND CREAM!!!!!  
  
87. YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF GUM? Candy is the center of my universe. CINNAMON!!!!!  
  
88. IN YOUR POCKET? CANDY!!!!! Oooh bad growling coat, bad! Go to your room! You're grounded!  
  
89. YOUR FAVORITE COMPUTER GAME THAT CAME WITH THE COMPUTER? (SOLITARE, PINBALL, ECT) Ummmmm I don't know I don't play on the computer. I'm too busy eating candy.  
  
90. THE LAST BUILDING YOU WERE IN (besides the one you're in now)? Ummmmm I don't remember.  
  
91. THE LAST THING YOU SAID ALOUD? I said Tehehehehehehe Kuwabara's been grossed out by Hiei and Kurama. Hiei and Kurama, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S- I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! Wait, they can't have a baby. Ok change that! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby doll in the baby carriage!! Weeee that was fun!!!  
  
92. THE LAST THING YOU SANG/PLAYED ON AN INSTRUMENT? Hiei and Kurama sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby doll in the baby carriage! Weeee I love that song!  
  
93. THE LAST THING THAT YOU BOUGHT? A WHOLE BAG OF SKITTLES!!!!  
  
94. THE LAST EVENT YOU GOT DRESSED UP FOR? Seeing Kkkoooeeeennnmmmaaaaa- ssssaaaammmmaaa. I sound like a snake. MEEEPP!!!  
  
95. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING YOU BOUGHT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR OWN MONEY? The entire drugstore's supply of candy!!!!!!!!!  
  
96. YOUR FAVORITE KIDDY BOOK? Alice in Candyland!!! I wish I could find Candyland! (a/n: Once again, I highly doubt this is a real book, cus I just made it up.)  
  
97. YOUR FAVORITE GAME SHOW? AMERICAN IDOL!!!! I wish they'd sing my song though. Wanna hear it? Ok here it goes. Hiei and Kurama, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby doll in the baby carriage!!  
  
98. THE BEST DELIVERY PIZZA? CCCCHHHHHEEEESSSEE!!!  
  
99. YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY? Eating my first Starburst. Mmmmm I remember it just like it was yesterday. Wait, maybe that's because I had two bags of Starbursts yesterday. Tehehehe. My bad.  
  
100. YOUR FAVORITE COMMERCIAL? THE CANDY COMMERCIALS!!!! Oooh I WANNA SEE KURAMA IMITATE THE HERBAL ESSENCE COMMERCIALS!!!!  
  
WHAT...  
  
101. KIND OF COMPUTER DO YOU OWN? I don't know. The Rekai one. Which I'm not really supposed to be on, but that's ok!!!  
  
102. ARE YOU WEARING? My bright pink kimono!!!! Oooo talking coats!!!!!!! I WANT A TALKING COAT!!!!!!  
  
103. DO YOU THINK ABOUT CROSS-DRESSERS? They're ok. I agree, Kurama and Hiei really are cross dressers. I mean, they might call those things robes, tunics, and cloaks, but they're really just dresses with pants under them. Ooooooh naughty coat! No having a bad mouth!  
  
104. INSTRUMENT DO YOU WISH YOU COULD PLAY? ACCORDION!!!!! Oh yeah, accordion pride.  
  
105. TIME DID YOU GO TO BED LAST NIGHT? I don't know. OOOO WHAT DID HIEI SAY?!?!?! WHAT DID HIEI SAY?!?!?!?!  
  
106. TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING? No idea.  
  
107. CD IS CURRENTLY IN YOUR CD PLAYER? SPICE GIRLS!!!! They're my heroes. OOO GO COATS GO!!! EAT KUWABARA!!!! EAT HIM!!!!!  
  
108. DO YOU REMEMBER MOST ABOUT 1999? A lot of cute guys died and I got to bring them to Rekai!!! Weee that was a good year. Oooo NO! BAD KURAMA BAD! SIT! HEEL! NO KILLING HIEI WITH A COMB!!!! YAY!!!! GO COAT GO!!!!! EAT HIM!!!! EAT HHHIIIMMM!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE VISCIOUS METALLIC ZIPPER OF DEATH!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ddc: Teheeheheheheeh that was fun.  
  
Kuri: You're weird. That was probably the worst chapter yet!!! And what was with all the songs?!? Huh? Huh?!?!?!?!  
  
Ddc: Thank you very much, I try to be weird. I'm glad my hard work has finally paid off.   
  
Kuri: Retard.  
  
Ddc: Loser.  
  
Kuri: Moron.  
  
Ddc: BAKA MUY GRANDE!!!  
  
Kuri: --;;; just start the end note already.  
  
Ddc: MUHAHAHA I win. Ok, sorry if this chappie wasn't anywhere as good as the last one, I wrote most of this at 10 in the morning, which is very early for me. I'll try to be funnier in the next chapter. And don't forget, please review with suggestions for the next survey victim!!! 


End file.
